The DigiBattlers
by HeliosLastPrime
Summary: The Digital World becomes more and more dangerous. The eight chosen have defeated the Dark Masters but now there is a new problem. A new group of kids is sent to the Digital World to fight a whole new enemy. They will need the help of their partners and others as well to win the battle. Looking for OCs
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story for my Digimon series. Another one of them is my story, "Everything Begins Anew"

It involves the same character.

It took me quite some time to write this.

Also I am looking for possible characters. So if you want me to use someone from the show or an OC of your's, message me or tell me in review. If it is an OC, pm me the information about your OC and their partner.

* * *

"Jaclyn, have you left for the store yet, honey?"

"No Mom, I'm just grabbing my bag and I'll be gone."

Jaclyn Terrell, age 13, who everyone called Jackie, was getting ready to go grab groceries for her family. Jackie had short black hair with red streaks that was held back with a small, low ponytail, with her bangs hanging lose and auburn eyes. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with no sleeves and a hood, with blue shorts and pockets and a black bandana around her neck and large headphones on her head.

Jackie went to grab her camo bag that had her wallet in it and then went downstairs to leave. She said bye to her mom and then got on brown running shoes. She then walked out the door.

As she walked, she thought about things that had been on her mind lately. She then thought about her older brother, Justin, who disappeared five years ago. Justin was older than Jackie by 4 years and he disappeared mysteriously. She then thought that she shouldn't continue to worry about it so she just focused on what she was doing.

She went to the store and got the groceries. When she was walking back home, she noticed a piece of paper with a microchip attached to it on a bulletin board. The paper said 'Please go to good home.' Jackie thought that was strange but she decided to take it.

When she got home, she put the groceries away and went up to her room to check out the microchip. She walked over to her desk and opened up her laptop. She put the microchip in and was ready to see what was on it. "I hope that this thing isn't a virus and crashes my computer."

As soon as she put the chip in, her computer screen started to glow faintly. She didn't notice as she received a missed alert on her cell phone. She picked up her phone and then all of a sudden, the screen grew brighter and then the next thing she knew, her phone transformed into a light blue, octagonal shaped device with a small screen on it. "What in the world just happened?"

Then Jackie looked at her computer screen as it stopped glowing. "Ah man. This thing made my computer blackout." The screen had gone black. Jackie tried to turn it back on but nothing would work. "Ah man, what am I going to tell mom. I'm gonna need a new computer after this."

Jackie then just left her computer alone and decided to not tell her mom just yet. She then put the strange blue device that had once been her cell phone on the stand next to her bed. Then she went downstairs when her mom called her for supper. She ate supper and then went up to her room and watched TV.

Later it was time for bed and she decided to give another crack at her computer. The computer screen started to glow white and then, nothing happened. Jackie got mad and then tried to turn off her computer. When the power button didn't work, she unplugged it and took out the battery, but the computer remained on. "Ok, weird... Ah whatever, I give up." Then she went to bed.

Later on in the night, her computer began to glow again. Jackie lay in bed when she saw the glow and turned over. She looked at the computer and saw something on it. She sat up on the bed and looked at the screen in shock. "I-is that... eggs?" On the computer screen was two eggs. One was bright orange with red, orange and yellow lines on it that looked like flames. The other was light and dark blue with white streaks on it. They were floating in the middle of the screen, bobbing up and down.

She got out of bed and walked over to her desk. She sat down and looked at the screen. "Hmm, ok, this is totally weird. Its two eggs... on the computer. Digital... eggs, di...gi...eggs. Yeah, it's some digi eggs. Now that is strange." She tried to do anything on her computer to get off the eggs, but it wouldn't work. Then she gave up and went back to bed. "That thing better not do something freaky." Then, after that thought, she fell back asleep.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of beeping and turned over in bed and pressed down her alarm. She got mad when the beeping continued and then noticed that her alarm wasn't the one doing it. She looked over to the small blue device that she had sat on her nightstand the night before. It was flashing and beeping at the same time. She picked it up and began to poke around it, trying to turn it off.

She finally succeeded and then saw on the screen that the eggs that had been on her computer were now showing up on the device. She looked over at the computer screen and it was blank. "Ok, this is getting weird."

She went over to the computer and then tried again to shut it down, and this time, it worked. She got a little freaked out by that. "What? Now the computer works. Oh well." Then she got her schoolbag ready, and then thought about bringing the device with her.

While she thought about it, she decided to get dressed. She put on a purple and white, stripped shirt with no sleeves and a hood, with a big pocket, a pair of blue shorts with pockets, and a pair of large head phones. She grabbed her backpack, and put the blue device in her pocket. Then she went downstairs and grabbed something to eat and left.

As she walked to school, she ran into a friend of hers, Adrian Matthews. Adrian had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a green skull on it, beige cargo shorts, black baseball cap and green sneakers. She immediately dragged him over to a place where other people wouldn't hear what she was saying or see what she had. "Adrian, look, something really weird happened last night."

First thing that Adrian did was look at Jackie like she was crazy. "Jackie, what are you talking about?" Jackie took out the strange blue device that had once been her cell phone and showed him. "Look, see this blue thing, it use to be my cell phone. I found a microchip when I was out last night and I tried it out on my computer. I got these digi eggs on my computer and-"

"Wait, digi eggs? What are those?"

"Digital eggs. Well, they appeared on my computer and then they appeared on this blue device."

"You said that that thing use to be your cell phone?"

"Yeah, there was a flash of light from my computer and then my phone transformed into this. I have no idea how this happened."

"So you don't have a cell phone anymore and instead have a weird device with two, uh, digi eggs on it? That is really strange."

"I know and don't say anything about this to anyone else, unless I tell you to."

"Ok. We should get to class soon though."

"Alright."

The day limped along in boredom. Jackie couldn't keep her mind on the studies that were in her classes. She just kept on thinking about the weird device and the digi eggs. She then decided that she was going to bring Adrian over to show him her computer, to see if it was still doing weird things.

Jackie brought Adrian over to her house and they went straight to her room. She showed him the computer but there was nothing wrong with it. She got mad and then decided to do nothing about it. Adrian was looking at it and thought nothing of it really.

Jackie decided to look at her email because she saw that she had a new message. The message was from an address that she did not know. It was from 'darkdawn '. Jackie found this strange, but what she found even stranger was what the message said.

"Dear Jaclyn Terrell,

I am glad that you have found that little present that was left on the bulletin board. I am glad that those two have gone to a good home. Because I have given you something, I ask that you do something for me in return. I need you to find the Chosen Six who are need to help save the other world. Three have already been found. Myself, you and the friend that is with you now, Adrian Matthews. There are three more that need to be found. You will need to connect them with their given partners. I will provide Adrian with his partner. It is in the file attached to this message. I hope that you will be able to do this for me in hopes of helping. When you have found the other three, contact me and I will unite them with their partners. Then it will be time to bring them here to where I am. I will wait for that time.

I thank you Jackie.

Until then, DigiBattlers

Digi JT.

PS: The Devices in your possession are known as Digivices"

Jackie just read it and was dumbfounded by what it said. "What, they gave me 'partners'? And they want me to find the 'Chosen Five'? What in the world are they talking about?"

Adrian skimmed over the email and was shocked when it mentioned him. "Wait, did it say that it would provide me with a 'partner' and that it was in a file attached to this email?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, how about we find out. Let's open up that file." Adrian just looked at her. "Wait, what if it's a virus?" Jackie just smiled. "What if this is real and there's more to this than we think? I am totally going to open the file."

Before Adrian could stop her, Jackie opened up the file. The file was another digi egg. It was a dark and light yellow. The screen began to glow and then Adrian's pocket began to glow. Adrian fished around in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It immediately changed into another blue device and the digi egg had been transferred to the device.

"What the heck? Did my cellphone just turn into one of those weird devices? And now I have one of those digi egg thingies. Ok so if something really weird happens, I'm blaming everything on you Jackie."

"Alright, but if this is something really big and cool, don't blame me if you drop out early. Come on. Don't you think that there is something more to this world than what we see? What if all this is real? What if we truly are chosen? This would be amazing. Please Adrian. Do this. For me."

"Alright fine Jackie. I'm in. But like I said, if something weird or bad happens, this is your fault."

"Ok. I'm just happy we're going to be in this together."

Jackie and Adrian agreed to do this for the stranger who had sent the email and were excited to see what was to become of the digi eggs that were on their digivices. They also thought over the title that they were given as DigiBattlers. They were not too sure about what to do now, so Jackie decided that it would be best if Adrian stayed the night and they would figure out what to do in the morning.

Jackie and Adrian slept in different rooms in Jackie's house. They both slept soundly. They would need all the sleep they could get for what was to come ahead of them in the following days, weeks and months. They definitely were not going to be prepared for what they were going to awaken to the next morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Hope you liked it.

Gonna update as soon as I can.

R&R

~KRay~


	2. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT

Because of the amount of OCs I have recieved. I have changed some details in my story.

My Chosen Five has now become the Chosen Six and I will be featuring 3 of the OCs I have been sent as the last remaining 3.

I would also like to use other OCs as guest characters throughout the story as support characters. So most likely, your own OC will be in the story, for those who have submited them.

Those who have not and still wish to do so still have time to enter their OCs. The time will end when I post the next chapter, Which I hope will be sometime in the next week.

Sorry about this for those who were hoping for the next chapter right when I posted this announcement, but I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it.

Until next time.

~KRay~


End file.
